


Not a parasite

by sonicx2113



Series: Crossovers nobody asked for [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Gen, He may kill a few people, I am making this up as I go, It's a vigilante fic there's going to be Dadzawa, Izuku literally doesn't know how he got wrapped into this, Maybe some original ones too, Maybe some spiderman villains will appear, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Is Spiderman, Midoriya Izuku has the Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya is baby and Venom knows it, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tired Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, You don't know and I don't even know, but they are on accident, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicx2113/pseuds/sonicx2113
Summary: Izuku has a very bad, no good day and it only gets worse as he discovers that a strange alien has decided that his body is a good home and that his mothers cooking is great.What does he do with the new powers his new friend gives him? Become a hero obviously (technically a vigilante but potato potatoe)Now he has to keep his identity as Izuku Midoriya, student at UA and nineth wilder of One for All and the dark vigilante Venom separate so that his homeroom teacher who is also the hero who is trying to catch him doesn't discover him!Also a big evil corporation is hunting him down, that's a thing too.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Series: Crossovers nobody asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923370
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku was really tired.

He probably just had the worst day of his life.

Getting told to go jump off a roof by his childhood friend, getting involved in a villain attack twice, getting scolded by multiple heroes for trying to help and finally, the cherry on the top of the cake, getting told to give up on his dreams by his idol.

Today really sucked, all he wanted to do was just lay down and start a new plan for his future, maybe he could try working as a doctor, he still would get a good pay and could still help people in a wa- Midoriya’s train of thought was completely thrown off its rails as someone grabbed his arm in a painful grip and pulled him into an alley he had been walking by.

His instincts immediately kick in as he begins trying to break free not wanting a repeat of the sludge villain or something worse, he looks at his attacker and all he sees is just a really angry hobo, their body's covered in tiny scratches, their eyes are completely bloodshot and aren’t even talking as they just keep growling at him.

He tries punching and kicking him to try and make him let go but nothing seemed to work as they just completely ignored them so he was down to his last card, he begins calling for help, he only last for a few seconds before he is thrown to the ground with the hobos hands wrapped around his throat choking him.

He clawed at the man who only seemed more hysterical, his view soon began to darken as he felt his own movements slow down.

As all of this was happening, he was so focused on his attacker that he didn’t notice the black goop that started to ooze from the man's arm and quickly move down their arm until they reached Izuku and began to seep into Izuku.

When the final bit of the sludge left the man his eyes went white, his body stiffened and stopped moving and finally fell on top of Midoriya, no pulse or breath, he was dead.

Izuku didn’t hesitate and took a deep breath of air as he pushed the man's heavy corpse off him and quickly ran away from the scene.

He runs until he is in a street close to his home, he takes a few more deep breaths as he rubs his neck, he really hoped that wouldn’t leave a mark, he isn’t sure how he’ll explain that one to his mother.

He slowly begins his walk back to his home until he is stopped by Kcchan, he was yelling something at him but Izuku was too tired to really proces any of it so he just smiles and say ‘yeah’ which seems to work, he begins walking again just wanting to take a nap but he is stopped once again by- BY ALL MIGHT!?

“Young Midoriya, good thing I caught up to you, I have something to tell you…” 

In the next few moments he would hear the words he needed the most and an offer he couldn’t say no to.

“Young Midoriya, I believe you can be a hero, which is why I want you to be my successor and give you my quirk”

As he cried, something deep within him stirred, something that was both surprised and quite happy with how things were going, this new host was the best one he had in years, pretty much a perfect match.

He was going to enjoy it very much.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since the green teen had started training with All Might, sometimes he woke up thinking it had all been a dream, and today was the same thing he had been doing for those past few days, cleaning a trash covered beach.

The mountains of trash may seem intimidating for some people but for Izuku they were nothing more than another challenge for him to achieve his dream.

But something really weird happened that day, as he moved a few small pieces of metal, he ended up moving one that was holding one of the bigger piles of trash from falling so as soon as he moved it, the pile trembled and began to fall down on him but before he could react he felt something pull him back, almost as if someone had grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from danger.

He looked around to expecting to see All Might or really anyone but he saw no one and he was even more confused when his mentor came the opposite way in his small form “You gave me quite the scare Young Midoriya, when I heard the trash fall I ran here as quickly as possible but I am glad that you are okay, I didn’t know your reflexes were that good”

All Might seemed relieved but Iuku was still very confused, it didn’t feel like he was the one that moved, but there was no one else but them in the beach and his teacher was too far to help, maybe he had actually moved out of the way, maybe he was thinking too much about it.

Yeah, that has to be it.

As they both moved on, they didn’t notice the strange black goo that had stuck to the ground, it quickly reeled back into Izuku’s back where a black mass of goo was until it slowly retreated back inside him leaving no mark that it had ever been there.

Many strange things continued to happen but there were two that really stood out.

He couldn’t take it anymore, it kept torturing him, asking for more and when he gave it what it asked of him, it only greedily for more, it was driving him crazy.

That night he decided that he had enough, he stood up from his bed and walked with no problem around his house, he had it memorized since he was young, he walked closer to the door already praying that his mother could ever forgive him, to see her own son like this, he was pathetic.

He carefully pushed the door open so it didn’t make a sound, he slowly walked closer to his target, the light of the moon making his green eyes shine in the darkness of the room as he stared down at his prey until he finally stood in front of her.

She looked just so inviting, he slowly licked his lips as his stomach growled at him, he couldn’t hold back anymore, his hands shot forward and ripped her open like nothing more than a bag, he knew that there would be a mess but as his teeth sank into the soft meat and the taste completely took over his senses he forgot about it all, about the mess, about the danger, about his mother, all he could focus on was his hunger.

Then the light turned on.

Izuku slowly turned to look at the door where he saw his mother in her pajamas looking at him confused as he was crouching holding the cold katsudon from their dinner, she then looked at the mess he had made in the kitchen after ransacking the fridge, Izuku swallowed the mouthful of katsudon he had and awkwardly smiled at his mother as he got back up “I was… hungry, sorry”

After that day his mother forced him to give up the diet and begin eating more (surprisingly, this didn’t really affect his training and it was a big surprise that he could now eat for at least two people) 

And the second one was when things got weird.

He had been in the middle of an exam in class and with how exhausted he had been from All Might’s training so his mind wasn’t entirely there but he snapped right back into place when he had problems with a history question and a strange voice whispered to him

**_Its option B_ **

He immediately looked around to try and see who just said that but everyone else was focused on their own exams and since he sat on the back of the class no one could have whispered it to him, maybe a quirk? it couldn’t be, no one in his class could do that and he doesn’t think that someone from another class would just sneak in to try and help him in an exam.

He’s tired, yeah that must be it, he’ll take a nap when he gets back home, but for now he chooses option B in his exam.

But the day when the glass overflowed was the day he saw the men in black suits.

He had been walking back from school when he saw this strange group of men in black suits walking around looking at everyone, they looked like those men in black from that movie he once saw, with the earpiece and the black glasses on but the weird things is that his body trembled when he saw them, an irrational feeling of running away from them took over his body and his feet began to move on their own, he was taken aback and tried to take control of his body which caused him to trip with his own feet and head face first to the floor.

But before he ate ground his hands moved on their own and stopped him inches from the ground.

**_Are you trying to make us look bad?_ **

Wait, what!? it's that voice again and why can’t he move his arms!?

**_Because you will just get us caught, now stop fighting_ **

His body moves again and moves him to hide in an alley as the men in black suits walk past him not even giving him a glance, he tries to move but it's as if his own body is fighting against him, he looks around, was someone messing with him, were they using their quirk on him?

Suddenly the voice answers his thoughts sounding much more irritated.

**_Don’t compare us to those things you call quirks, we are much more than that, stronger too_ **

Okay, Izuku was panicking for a lot of reasons, one his body wasn’t responding to him, two he was hearing this strange voice who seemed to answer to his thoughts and three it was saying it wasn’t a person or a quirk, which only left one question “Who… who are you?” he asked, the voice let out a laugh full of malice and then a strange black goop began to seep out of him and a part of it began to move in a snake kind of way as it slowly took for, two big spots of white took place at the front which he guessed were the eyes and then under them it split open revealing it's rows of sharp teeth that formed into a terrifying smile.

The voice, this time, came from the being in front of him.

**_We are Venom_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was seriously having a terrible time as he speed walked to his house in a panic as he was just told that he has a strange thing inside of his body that god knows how long it has been in there and it's alive and it seems like some really shady people are looking for it which now means that they are looking for him.

**_Do you always think this much?_ **

And it could hear his thoughts, that's great, another thing for the list.

Izuku opened the door to his house and quickly closed the door behind him, feeling a little more relieved as he was in the privacy of his home and those strange men couldn’t get him.

**_Oh, they don’t care about a simple door in their way, if they figure out that we are with you, you won’t be safe anywhere._ **

And the panic returned, ten fold, he turned around ready to head into his room for some answers until his name was called from the kitchen, he forgot about his mom.

“Izuku is that you? How was school today?” she asked most likely in the middle of making lunch, he froze in place, he could probably tell his mom and then they-

**_NO! If you tell her about us, she will also become a target, do you want that?_ **

Oh no that’s his weak spot!, as he was sweating buckets, Izuku nervously answered “H-Hi mom, yeah I’m back, school was… school was fine” he hated lying, since it wasn’t a good thing and because he sucked at it so when his mom walked out of the kitchen to look at him wearing a white apron over her clothes he only panicked even more.

“Are you okay sweetie, you sound nervous, did something happen?” oh bless her heart for being such a kind woman but right now wasn’t the time to do this, he could feel Venoms non existent glare on the back of his head as he was on the brink of just spilling the beans but he swallows back his guilt and panic and tries to give his best smile as he walks to his room

“Don’t worry I’m fine, it's just uh... you know homework! yeah homework lots of it, that's just how schools are right? well uh better-better get started on it, BYE!” he bolted to his room and closed the door behind him with his back pressed against it he slowly slid to the floor.

Izuku noticed as Venom came back out from his arm and watched as the scary sharp teeth came out of the moving black sludge and he felt the pressure of his eyes(?) on him.

**_You need to work on your lying_ **

“That’s what you have to say!?” Izuku whisper screamed at the strange black blob, he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves “okay okay, its fine, sorry, but could you explain now” he said which caused venom to tilt their head in an expression of confusion

**_Explain what?_ **

“Oh you know like what you are, who those men in black men are, HOW LONG YOU HAVE BEEN IN ME!? you know the normal stuff” He was really trying but he could slowly feel his sanity falling apart

**_Actually that might be because we are slowly eating you_ **

“WHAT!?”

**_Yeah, there’s a lot to explain…_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so long story short, you are an alien species that came to earth a few months ago…

**_Yep_ **

And you were found by those strange men who started doing experiments on you…

**_we hate them, they hurt us trying to figure out what we are_ **

They discovered that you can bond with living beings and started using you in animals and humans...

**_Correct, they forced us to join with different people and other things but none of them were ever suitable for us_ **

But you managed to escape on a host and ended up in me, is that all?” Izuku finished as he took a bite from his granola bar and wrote down a few more bullet points in his notebook, also as it looks like, he needed to eat enough for the both of them so that Venom doesn’t eat him instead.

**_that’s all there is_ **

Izuku looked at his notes once more as Venom formed from his shoulder and ate the rest of the bar (plastic wrapper included) he was a really interesting creature, as he had told him, he could increase their hosts abilities, like strength and stamina and recently quirks too but only a few of them seemed to actually be affected and most of them were mutations.

Another thing is that he can’t just bond with anyone, if it wasn’t correct the host could die almost instantly and considering that he was still alive, he takes it that he is compatible which is pretty rare these days with the whole quirk thing changing their DNA, who would have guessed that being quirkless was a good thing for once

“Now that I think about it, you know about All Mights secret, will you keep quiet about it?” he asked, his partner just scoffed

**_Things like that don’t matter to us, and even if we tried, no one but you can hear me and to speak to others we would still need a host who could talk to say anything_ **

That made a few of Izukus fears disappear and, surprisingly, he was starting to like Venom, it's kind of like having a pet but at the same time not exactly, it was weird but he liked it.

**_Now that all of that is cleared up, let’s go and get lunch, your mothers cooking is delicious!_ **

“I know right! she’s the best!” Venom retreated back inside of him and they kept talking inside of his head and he smiled knowing that someone liked her mothers cooking as much as he did, who knew that he could get along so well with an alien?

\------------------------------------------

“Ugh, what a mess” the man looked at the broken glass and the pieces scattered across the ground, a now dry small trail of blood followed where their missing test subject had gone, he let out an annoyed sigh, one of his most important projects until now that he had spent months working on was now either dead or jumping from host to host somewhere in the city, god knows if it already left the state in a plane.

He turned to one of his workers who was wearing a hazmat suit as they picked up pieces of blood off the ground “you” he said catching their attention, they quickly turned around surprised “yes sir?”

“Has there been any news about where subject 931 is?” he asked in a cold tone, the worker shaked his head making him huff again, he turned around and walked away from the scene, he passed a hand through his hair trying to calm down, he could fix this, he always does, he will find where his little guinea pig had gone and he would bring it back to its cage no matter what.

\--------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Venom had finally shown himself to Izuku and to his surprise, nothing much really changed (except for the alarming rate that people wearing suits seemed to have grown), no one really cared much about him to notice that his mumble storms were now conversations with someone who wasn’t there, or that he started eating the double of food that he used to, but he didn’t mind, he was happy, he had someone to talk to and All Might was training him, things were good.

But as always, good things must come to an end

One seemingly good day, Izuku was walking back home talking to Venom about different quirks he had seen that day (surprisingly he liked talking about them wondering how he could change the quirk) something happened

**_Do you know those kids? they have been following us for a while now_ **

“huh?” Izuku was caught by surprise as he stopped talking and looked behind him to see three kids wearing the same uniform he had that were a block away from him, the bad news came when he recognized them.

One was a girls with light blue hair whos quirk was that she could turn her body into a liquid and control it, there was also a tall boy with shining golden eyes, his quirk was that he had a kind of x-ray vision and the last one was short girl with a ponytail, her quirk was rather obvious thanks to the cat tail and ears she had but that also included her strangely sharp nails.

Izuku felt a shiver run through his body, ever since Bakugo had stopped bullying him those three had taken it upon themselves to be his new tormentors and he panicked even more when they noticed that he had seen them as they began walking faster towards, he wasted no time and began running already hearing the shouts from the other kids

This is when he felt his training with All Might and his bond with Venom kick in as he actually gained distance between his bullies and him but the catgirl was quickly gaining ground

**_We have to get away from them_ **

okay, they were doing that right now

**_yes but the animal girl is getting closer_ **

Izuku didn't need to turn back as he could already hear her "where are you going little mouse? you are just making this more fun for me!"

**_We have a plan_ **

a plan? what is it? he is ready to take anything to get away unscathed

**_good because you will have to trust us_ **

wait what? before he could understand what Venom meant Izuku had already lost control of his body as he felt Venom take the wheel and move his body to make a sharp turn and jump into an alley, but he didn't hide instead he kept running, there was no other exit to this alley, just a big brick wall

"uhm venom? there's a wall Venom there's a wALL VENOM STOP WE ARE GOING TO CRASH-"

Midoriya shut up as his body moved to jump at the wall and he mentally braced himself to feel the pain of hitting the wall only for it to never come and instead see his own body climb the wall like a spider and flip onto the roof and lay down hidden from view

Izuku felt his body coming back to him but was too busy trying to think about what just happened, did he… did he just climb a wall like that?

"what the- where did he go?" Izuku heard the girls voice coming from below and quickly placed a hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't make a sound, those cat ears weren't just for show as they made her an excellent listener so he needed to stay silent thankfully for him it didn't last long as the other two kids finally arrived both of them confused to how he could have disappeared

They tried searching for him in the alley but quickly lost interest and finally left

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as the danger was finally gone only for him to remember that he was stuck on the top of a house because he somehow climbed a wall without any kind of training or experience in less than five seconds (or at least he thinks, he wasn't counting) 

"uhm Venom how did we just…" he said trailing off as he looked back down from the wall he climbed

**_It seems that we took a few abilities from our past host, one of them had been a spider._ **

that would explain the ability to climb so easily, his hands did feel a little tingly after all but really this opened a lot of questions like what things has venom joined with and how many of them gave venom an ability or skill and the other question was, how does he get down?

**_Try climbing back down_ **

“but I don’t even know how we did it to climb up here in the first place” Izuku answered a little nervous but after looking around it seemed like climbing down was his only option since there was no kind of ladder around, he took a deep breath and looked at the ledge

“okay, just one at a time, left and then right, easy as walking” Midoriya told himself that as he placed a hand on the wall, he wasn’t really sure if it worked until he tried to let go only to find his hand stuck to the wall, he placed his other hand and slowly began his descent shaking all the way until he reached the floor.

**_see that wasn’t too bad_ **

Izuku looked at his hands and noticed how they didn’t feel different than normal which meant that these really were Venoms abilities and not a quirk but yet, having powers, something that he had wished for his entire life, he couldn’t help the smile coming to his face

“I wonder if you have other abilities from past hosts, i really need to write all of this down oh! Maybe we should do a test to see what else you could do but for right now, do you know if wall climbing is the only thing you can do or did you take something else from the spider? Can you make the same kind of web they can? How about their instincts? What about nicer animals like bunnies? have you ever…” Midoriya quickly fell into another one of his mutter storms making question after question, usually venom would be annoyed by this as he usually was in the labs but the kids enthusiasm was really contagious so he couldn’t help the laugh that came as he answered his young hosts questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Venom slowly formed again from his hosts chest and they looked at the sleeping midoriya, it had been a week after the first time he saw one of their abilities and they had been holding back trying not to freak him out, thinking that if he saw what they could do he would try to get rid of them or worse, hand them over to the scientist.

They didn’t want to go back there, it was cold there, but here,  _ at home _ , they were warm.

They had learned a lot of their host, some by accident, some because the kid trusted them.

Trust.

That was something they had not thought they would ever get, their entire time in this planet they had been seen as nothing more than an animal to be cut up and studied and they had accepted that they would always be seen like that, that they would always be on the run, but this boy, he had seen them not as a threat but as a possible friend and had offered their kindness to them, even after telling them about the dangers of staying together they just smiled at them and said “Well, if anything happens, let face it together”

He trusted them, maybe it was time for them to trust him.

**_Kid, wake up_ **

“hng…” was all Izuku answered as Venom tried to wake him up

**_Wake up kid_ **

“five more minutes mom…” Izuku answered, causing Venom to be more annoyed, they didn’t make an entire plan just for him to ruin it because he was sleepy, so they went for more extreme measures.

More of the black goop appeared from Izuku but this time it moved upwards towards his face until it finally covered his mouth then a small tentacle came from his side and with a quick movement slapped the green haired boy on the face causing him to fully wake up and thanks to the goop covering his mouth his yelp and then questions were muffled as to not wake up his mother who was still sleeping.

**_Don’t raise your voice, it's too early for that, just speak in your head_ **

Izuku finally took notice of his surroundings to notice that he could barely see anything except the stuff that the light from outside his window hit

_ Venom, why did you wake up like that, did something happen and what hour is it? _

Izuku looked to the small night desk besides his bed only to be met by the shiny 4:47 am on his alarm clock

_ Why did you wake me up at four in the morning!? _

**_Because we think that you are ready_ **

_ Ready? ready for what? _

**_You’ll see, now put on a coat, it's cold outside_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Venom, where are we going?” Izuku asked under his breath as he looked around the quiet empty street,he shoved his hands into the bags of his brown coat as they walked, Venom had pretty much dragged him out of his house and into the street saying that he wanted to show him something but they didn’t want to tell him what and walking this late in the night was really making him worry.

**_We’re almost there and don’t worry, if anything were to happen you have us_ **

Well he is happy to know that Venom would keep him safe if anything were to go wrong but he was still nervous about something going wrong and really anything could go wrong even more at this time of the day and who knows if there were wny heroes on the zone to come and help and even with Venoms help who knows if he could even defend himself so it would end up with him running away just like he had been doing at school.

Thinking back on that made him feel bad, he was being trained to be a hero by All Might and he was still running away from his bullies at school, it was good exercise but he couldn’t help and feel like a coward…

As Midoriya went on the rabbit hole that were his thoughts, Venom took this opportunity and took control over his body and made him walk the correct direction to where their location was without him noticing, this was a normal thing that usually happened when Izuku was too nervous, he would end up spiraling into his own head nitpicking everything and making him space out and Venom had counted on this happening so he could keep the surprise, so he moved the young boys body to open the door of the building, he had payed attention that the owner of the place never locked it so he decided that this would be a perfect place to start.

They walked the stairs leading to the roof of the building, it should be tall enough to gain enough speed and momentum and if Midoriya could adapt fast enough, this would end up being a lot more fun than they first thought.

The thing that snapped Midoriya off his trance was the sudden cold wind as they opened the door to the roof of the building “what the… Venom why are we here?”

**_It's the surprise!_ **

“Well… I am surprised but what are we going to do here?” he asked looking around the roof, it was a little dirty but there wasn’t like a present or anything, it was just an empty roof.

Then from behind him he heard the loud sound of the door closing.

He whipped around to see the retreating tentacle from venom that had come out of his back and had closed the door behind him “Venom???” Izuku asked even more confused and a little concerned

**_Don’t worry, you said you wanted to see what we are capable of, so we shall show you_ **

Out of nowhere, Venom took over again his body as they began running closer to the edge, this only helped in making Izuku panic “Venom!? Venom! what are you doing!?”

**_Do you trust us?_ **

“I- I do but what are you-” Izuku tried fighting back for control only to cause himself to trip and instead of jumping as Venom had intended, they were now falling to the ground at very high speeds without any kind of control as Midoriya screamed.

**_OKAY CHANGE OF PLANS, JUST HOLD ON!_ **

Izuku could feel the air rushing past him at an alarming speed his coath had flown off at some point during the fall leaving him feeling as his body was cut by the freezing air, he then felt Venom taking over him forcing his body to turn his back towards the quickly approaching ground and instead forcing him to look as the black mass that was Venom began spreading across his body almost like strands of silk as the covered his entire body and he couldn’t help closing his eyes as it covered his head

**_OPEN YOUR EYES!_ **

Izuku quickly opened them expecting them to be covered only to find that his vision was fine, he looked at his own body only to find it not with the clothes he had been wearing before but instead some kind of black suit with with lines covering it

**_NOW THIS IS WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF!_ **

Venom moved his arms to point forwards and his hands did a sign where his middle fingers were down and his index finger and pinky were up and suddenly two strands of some black material shot from his wrists quickly flying to the nearest building

The world seemed to slow down as Midoriya watched what could be his last chance at survival fly through the air as he hoped that they would soon connect, the ground getting closer and closer by the moment.

One second

_ Come on! come on! please! _

Two seconds

Even if he wasn’t looking, Izuku could still feel the ground beneath him approaching, would it hurt? How long would the pain last? Would anyone find him? Would anyone miss him? What will happen to Venom?

**_STOP THINKING THAT, YOU WILL NOT DIE!_ **

Three seconds

**_NOW!!_ **

NOW!!

The moment they felt the strands connect to a wall the world seemed to speed up again as the adrenaline rushed through Midoriya’s body and his heart jumped out of his chest, they both put all of their strength into their arms and pulled as hard as they could.

This caused Midoriya’s body to stop falling but instead begin a long swing, it had been low enough for him to barely touch the ground with his feet only to get swung back up into the air where for only a second he stayed in the air before landing on the side of a window with surprising easiness and with the same powers as he stayed stuck to the wall.

He looked at the window not to find his face but his body covered in a black suit with white lines covering almost seeming to move.

His head was also covered but where his eyes should be, instead of holes for him to see through he found the very familiar complete white eyes of venom.

**_This is what we can do Midoriya_ **

Izuku was breathing heavily not because he was tired, he was far from it, he was actually finally coming down from his adrenaline rush so he finally began to feel his body trembling, he began climbing up the wall to reach the roof and not fall once again.

When he finally made it, his legs gave up instantly as he fell on his chest, he noticed the suit retreating back into him leaving back in his normal clothes, he laid on the ground taking a deep breath from that terrifying and exciting experience.

“Venom…” he said

**_Yes Midoriya?_ **

“Next time… please just tell me what you are planning instead of throwing me off a building”

**_Noted_ **


	4. Babys first steps as a vigilante

“One more!” Izuku said as he looked at the small empty soda can in front of him

**_You really are excited by this_ **

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? your powers are amazing Venom and I guess… eh” Izuku suddenly became really flustered “I guess I’m getting a little carried away about having powers you know, even if I am just borrowing them from you”

Venom didn’t like that last part, they were aware of how badly their host self esteem was so this time they decided to act, also because they still felt a little bad from the whole ‘surprise’ incident.

Venom formed from his hand moving it closer to his face 

**_Kid, while we are with you, our powers are also yours, you aren’t borrowing them from anyone, they are yours and yours alone_ **

They finished by lightly bumping their foreheads together making Izuku laugh a little

“Thanks Venom, now let’s focus” Izuku turned to look at the can once more and he stretched his arm making the same sign they had done that night and just like before a thick black string of web shot from his wrist hitting the can and sticking to it, he then grabbed the string and pulled it back making the can come towards him and quickly catching it.

“We can say that I finally mastered it right?” Izuku said putting the can in the trash bag beside him, they were training in Dagoba beach again but this time without All Might since they didn’t want the pro hero finding out about venom

**_Want to practice web swinging?_ **

“Uh maybe another day, I want to start out with the basics first” Izuku actually didn’t really want to do web swinging since he was still nervous from what had happened the first time and he would be more comfortable doing when he gets the hang of his other abilities like the ones they had been practicing that day.

As it turns out, most of the abilities that venom had were from animals, spiders in specific for some reason, those being wall climbing, he was as flexible as professional gymnasts, shooting webs from his wrists and something he had decided to call spider sense.

The first two were easy to understand but the last one had been an interesting find, his first encounter with it had been small.

In the kitchen while making lunch with his mother, he felt a tingling sensation come over his body and it felt as it was pointing to his mother telling him to move, so he quickly grabbed her arm and moved he back just in time for one of the cabinets door to fall right on where she had been standing.

This new ability called his attention and just like everything else he decided to put it to the test, so once when he was alone in the beach surrounded by trash he thought of a good test, he grabbed different pieces of garbage of different sizes and grabbed them with venoms web so he could move them much more easier.

He got a good grip on the web string and spun around dragging along the trash, when he felt he had enough momentum, he threw the garbage up into the air and closed his eyes making sure to focus on his surroundings.

It didn’t take long for those familiar tingles to come again, he felt the danger coming from above, he couldn’t tell what it was but his instincts told him to dodge to the left.

He moved and heard the thud of metal hitting the sand, the tingles came back, dodge to the right.

Another thud, now jump to the front.

He jumped his body hitting the sand and this time the sound was much louder, it probably was the biggest one of the bunch.

As he slowly got up his senses went into overdrive as they told him to move away, in instinct he jumped back doing a backflip and landing on his feet as he watched a pile of trash fall where he once stood.

Back into the present, Izuku and Venom had practiced almost all of their abilities, the only ones they had yet to train were the web swinging (Izuku still gets shivers thinking about that) and the suit.

Ready when you are kid

Venom said telling Izuku he was ready, Midoriya took a deep breath and prepared himself “Okay, suit!”

When the words came out, Venom had already gotten to work as the black substance covered his body only taking a few seconds to fully cover him.

The suit was still prominently black but a few white lines stood out, the lines started from a large white spot on the center of his back and then spread out from it, four reaching his chest, two went the entire length of his arm until they reached the back of his hands, the last two reached his legs but instead these seemed to wrap around them.

After sketching out the strange design in paper he realized that it resembled a spider, huh

Now that they were not falling through the city, Izuku started to test the venom suit, in a strange way he could feel the suit was there but not at the same time, easiest way to explain it was that it was like he had gotten another layer of skin, the suit moved with him perfectly and even though it looked tight, it didn’t restrain his movements in the least.

When wearing the venom suit, they realized that it boosted all of Izukus abilities, his strength, speed, endurance and even his sight.

This could be good if they needed to hide their appearance but he didn’t really see why that would ever be the case.

**_Hey kid_ **

“Yes Venom?”

**_We just remembered, isn’t that exam for that school you want to get into in a few days?_ **

“It is, why?”

**_Well, what are you going to do when All Might gives you his quirk?_ **

“I’m going to accept it, I already said yes and we have almost cleaned the beach, I can’t go back on my word like that”

**_Okay, that’s nice, but what about us?_ **

“What about yo- oh no”

Izuku had completely forgotten that All Might thought he was quirkless, well he was still quirkless since he didn’t have a quirk  **_but that’s not important here_ ** right, sorry, all this time he had been training to receive All Might's quirk but after finding out about venom he had also been training their powers and if he saw him using some strange random power after he had told him that he didn’t have any, he might think he had lied and he might want to take the quirk back but he couldn’t just throw away all of his progress with venom, so what was he supposed to do?

“Ugh… I can’t believe I didn’t think about this, what are we going to do?” Izuku asked his companion who also seemed to be trying to find an idea.

There was always the option of lying to All Might and taking the quirk but…

“Venom, you said that you could only affect mutation quirks or those with a physical manifestation right?”

Yeah, we can’t really do much to anything if we can’t touch it

“Well, All Might said that his quirk was a really strong strength enhancement quirk meaning that you shouldn’t be able to affect it right? do you see where I’m going with this?”

He felt as Venom nodded

**_We think we get it, If it really is just an enhancement, we shouldn’t be able to interact with it which would mean that you should be able to not only hide me but…_ **

**_But use both o_ ** f them separately!” They both said at the same time.

This was perfect, if they were correct Izuku would be able to use the quirk and Venom as two completely different things thus he could keep quiet about venoms existence and not cause any suspicion

“This is insane, I always dreamed of having a quirk but having both you and All Mights quirk, that’s more than I could ever ask for” Izuku started with a smile but quickly those thoughts started to turn sour, did he really deserve this? he was a weak little kid who only got these chances thanks to luck, did he really deserve these chan-

**_How about we stop that and focus on your training?_ **

“Ah yeah sorry” Izuku laughed, Venom was right, he needed to focus, the exam was coming up and he had no time for sad thoughts.

Izuku slapped his cheeks and they got back into training and by the time they were done the moon was already high in the sky

“Shoot, mom’s going to get angry at me for coming home so late” Izuku said as he ran through the streets, mom had already warned him that he shouldn’t be out so late since something bad could happen, even if he could defend himself he didn’t want to worry her and maybe he should have paid more attention when he accidentally walked in on something he shouldn’t have.

“Please just stop… let me go..” he stopped in his tracks when the voice of a woman came from the alley he was about to walk by, he placed his back to the wall waiting to hear more, the woman sounded scared.

“As if sweetheart, you said you didn’t have the money so I’m just taking what is mine” another voice said, this one sounded like a man and what he was saying didn’t sit well with Izuku, he couldn’t look into the alley since they might see him and that would just make things worse but he couldn’t just leave, someone is in trouble and a hero wouldn’t just abandon someone when he can help them so maybe…

“Venom”

**_Way ahead of you kid_ **

Venom answered and with it came the suit as he was quickly enveloped, his vision becoming sharper and his body feeling lighter than before.

He turned around and started to climb the wall until he was at the roof, he walked over to the edge that was over the alley and he finally got a good look at the scene. the woman was wearing a tight black dress that had a few tears on it, her hands were pinned against the wall by the bulky man in front of her, he was holding a knife to her throat so she wouldn’t move

Izuku felt as anger ran through him, he wasn’t going to just let this happen so he quickly came up with a way to take the guy down.

He perched of the edge and aimed at the guys shoulders, he shot his web and it sticking on his clothes catching his attention, the man looking up from his prey only to be met with Izukus white eyes before he pulled lifting the man from the ground all the way to his level dropping his knife and letting the woman go, Izuku gave him a small wave “Hello” and then giving him a good punch in their face, surprised when he felt his nose break under his fist, he shot a few more webs wrapping the ma in some kind of makeshift rope and using a few treads to hang him from the ledge, he jumped down to the alley making the woman jumps looking between him and the unconscious man

“Are you okay, are you hurt?” Izuku barely had time to notice that his voice sounded distorted and a lot deeper than it really was

“Y-yes, he didn’t get the chance to do anything, but… who are you?” the woman asked and Izuku froze

He really needed to think more about his plans

“uh I’m… Venom!” he blurted out in a panic and he could already feel Venom facepalming in the back of his mind “just your… your friendly neighborhood spider”

If he didn’t have a mask on, the woman could have seen the nervous smile and the cold sweat that kept running down his face, he started to take a few steps back “well you should probably call the police and tell them what happened so… take care!” he shoot another web and started to swing away from the scene

**_Real smooth Venom_ **

“I panicked…”

As the woman watched the young vigilante swing through the city pulling out her phone, she made a quick call to the police but after that she made one more “Boss, I think I got our next big scoop"


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku woke up with a small headache, probably a bad sign but he would just ignore it, yawning he muttered “Good morning Venom...”

**_Morning to you too Venom_ **

“Ugh…” Izuku groaned “ are you going to keep teasing me about it, I already told you, I panicked” for the past two days after their first accidental act of vigilantism, Venom hadn't stopped teasing him about choosing their name as their vigilante name.

**_You bet we are, now let’s get down there and show the food who the boss is_ **

Izuku chuckled at Venoms comment, they were much more relaxed since it was a weekend so they didn’t need to worry about school or any other bullies and it even was his off day for training so he didn’t need to go to the beach either, not like there was much trash anymore.

He looked at himself in the mirror and scratched at the bandages in his left arm, he had gotten stabbed by a guy when he tried to stop a drunk fight he had gotten lucky to have convinced his mom that it had been a small accident from cleaning the beach, the only thing that convinced her was that the wound didn’t look as bad as before thanks to his enhanced healing factor.

Izuku didn’t really want to do more stuff as a vigilante but Venom had a surprising way with words but thinking back on it, he convinced himself.

\----

“I can’t believe we just did that” Izuku said laying at his bed having come back from saving that woman in the alley, he felt both proud and panicked, he had stopped a crime, but oh god that was illegal.

**_What is?_ **

“Using your quirk without a license, if you aren’t a registered pro you can’t fight villains, that’s considered vigilantism and that’s illegal Venom, we broke the law” he said covering his face with his hands

**_But we didn’t_ **

Venom said again sounding confused, “Venom we saved a woman from getting assaulted, we used our powers to take a man down, we used a fake name to hide our identity and just left, that’s vigilantism” he tried explaining

**_Okay, we did all of that but we didn’t break any law, you said it was by using quirks, I’m not a quirk_ **

“But but… but…” but he was right, Venom isn’t a quirk, that was one of the first things they established and Izuku was quirkless so he really could use his powers to stop a crime.

That’s a loophole, such an obvious loophole, Izuku didn’t have a quirk, Venom isn’t a quirk, so in theory, they couldn’t do anything about him

**_You are starting to get it, we are untouchable and really, what’s wrong with getting a bit of training in the field, by the time they start teaching you how to fight, we’ll be way ahead of them_ **

That doesn’t sound too bad and he always liked being prepared, so maybe just a few more times wouldn’t be too bad

\----

Izuku walked down the stairs, his stomach telling him to hurry since he could already smell the delicious breakfast his mother was making “Morning mom!” Izuku said with a smile

“Good morning Izuku, I sure hope you are hungry because I made a little too much this time” Izuku could already feel Venoms excitement to those words, the all took a seat at the table and his mother gave him a plate much bigger than hers and he took it with a smile.

The TV was on mostly just for the background noise but after a while something caught his attention, they were passing some news about heroes.

Thanks to him cleaning the beach, his job as a vigilante and studying he didn’t have time to catch up on the latest news so he decided to pay attention.

It was the usual news, All Might stops a great disaster, Endeavor screams at someone, small news about rising heroes and… “And we will also talk about White cat’s most recent robbery”

This made Izuku blink in confusion “White cat? who's that?”

His mother raised her eyebrows in surprise “You don’t know who they are Izuku?” he laughed a little, that coming from the kid who is obsessed with that kind of stuff it would be really surprising

“I guess I have been a little busy lately, do you know about them mom?” His mother nodded but instead of explaining she asked him another question

“Izuku, do you remember Black cat?” Izuku nodded, who couldn’t remember Black cat.

She was a villain that seemed to have come out of nowhere, she appeared when Izuku was much younger, somewhere around seven and eight, her first step into the light was stealing three priceless art pieces from a museum leaving only a card with what would turn into her signature, a small cat paw with her name in cursive, Black cat.

She went onto do some of the biggest heist that have been seen coming in and out of places completely undetected, by the time she had been caught by Ingenium, she had already robbed two banks clean and stolen priceless items from museums, some where found and others are still missing to this day, she became a legend amongst villains and even after revealing that her quirk was just a mutation that gave her black cat ears and a cat tail of matching color, no one knows how she did it to never make a sound.

“Well, this ‘White cat’ seems to be doing the same thing she did back then, stealing museums and banks with almost the same tactics, some are saying that they might be their secret kid just taking up the mantle” Izuku looked at the screen as his mother finished.

If it really is their child, they might be doing that because either it's like a kind of family thing or maybe even a grudge against heroes

**_Or they could just be a copycat… hehe copycat_ **

Izuku rolled his eyes at Venom's accidental pun and instead decided to continue eating his breakfast but again, the television caught his attention when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

“Since we are on the topic of up and coming stars, we are also going to talk about a new vigilante that has started making the rounds these days, your friendly neighborhood spider, Venom” Izuku choked, he started coughing feeling the food going the wrong way from the surprise.

“Izuku are you okay?” his mother asked handing him a glass of water which he happily took and chugged making the food go down

“Yeah sorry I uh I just ate too fast” he looked back at the television to see the news reporter, it was the same woman he had saved on his first night by accident

**_This… this was not in the plan…_ **

_ What plan? _ Izuku thought back

**_fair enough, but well, there goes the whole secret thing_ **

The woman started by telling her own encounter with the vigilante, saying how she had been scared at the beginning because of his scary look but that the way he acted was really kind, she then followed on with the stories of other people that he had helped, he remembered all of them, the time he stopped a man from mugging a group of kids, stopping various drunk fight that could have gotten messy and the list went on.

Izuku could only watch in surprise and panic as they talked about him, on live television, to thousands of people.

He snapped back when he heard the sound of his spoon hitting the empty bowl in front of him and he realized that venom controlled him to eat it

**_What? we weren’t going to let good food go to waste while you had your panic attack_ **

He sighed, he needed fresh air, he stood up from the table and went to the front door, grabbing his coat from the coat rack next to it, it was early in the morning so it would be cold outside “Hey mom, I’m going to the store, I need to buy new pens” 

“Oh if you are going out, could you buy these for me?” She asked him, handing him a list of groceries and cash, he nodded and left.

As Izuku walked towards the store he let out another sigh “I can’t believe this is happening…” of course the first person he tries to help ends up being a reporter, everybody who watched the news today now knows about them, he just wanted to get used to danger not become a known vigilante.

**_Is it really that bad? You have barely started and again, you haven’t broken any laws_ **

_ But everyone thinks that I have some kind of spider related quirk, if they think I’m breaking the law they will treat us like criminals _ Izuku argued back

**_And what? who cares what they think, we are helping people, isn’t that what’s important?_ **

Izuku was surprised by this, this almost seemed out of character for Venom

_ Since when did you care about helping others? _ Izuku asked

Venom froze when they also realized their own words

**_Guess you are starting to rub off on us_ **

_ I’ll take that as a compliment  _ Izuku said with a small chuckle, he looked up to see the front doors of the store, he took a deep breath, took out the list his mother gave him and walked in.

The store was empty at these hours of the day, still too early for most people on a weekend but Izuku just focused on his small task of finding the items and quickly return home but it seems fate had a different plan for him.

“Izuku?” the familiar voice of a girl made him freeze in place, he recognized her voice even though it sounded a lot more tired than usual, he slowly turned around to see the familiar black cat ears and tail from one his own classmates, the same that had given him the nickname of ‘mouse’

“H… hi Yoake” Izuku answered, the surprise on her face mirroring his at their surprise meeting, she was wearing a big brown coat with a red scarf around her neck, it seemed a lot even for this cold so it most likely had to be because of her enhanced senses from her quirk which made the cold worse for her, now that he was actually looking at her, there were a few things that stood out, her face had a few small scratches and a small bandaid over her cheek hiding some kind of wound, under her shiny amber eyes he could see the sign of eye bags starting to form, her long black hair was made into a rather sloppy braid, if he had to say, she looked really tired and he knew well about that since he knew that he was in no better state than her.

“What… what are you doing here?” he asked nervously, had she come for revenge? was she going to try and beat him up in the middle of the store? Midoriya's panic thinking stopped when Yoake raised the bag filled with items she was carrying.

“Buying stuff, same as you” ah, he now felt a little dumb thinking that she would do something like that in public, he nodded at her answer and silence fell over the two.

The two decided to continue with their shopping but since the store wasn’t really big the two of them kept bumping into each other making the situation more awkward, until they finally paid off their items.

“Well, it was nice seeing you today, take ca-” Midoriya was ready to leave trying to avoid any conflict between the two of them but he was cut off when Yoake spoke up

“Izuku, could we talk?” she said looking down at her feet.


End file.
